


Rite of Passage

by Sinning In Purple (Lunar_L)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk!Ladybug, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, NSFW, adrienette - Freeform, genuinely good guy Chat, love square, no one is taken advantage of, poor Chat doesn't know how to feel, the smut begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Sinning%20In%20Purple
Summary: Ladybug has just turned 18 and turns up to patrol quite drunk. Chat is shocked and flustered when she admits she doesn't want to be the last of her friends to complete a rite of passage and she'd like his help with it...





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely and utterly inspired by an ask on Clairelutra's blog and her response to said ask. All credit for the basic idea goes to her

There was a muffled thud from behind him and Chat Noir immediately rose despite the bitter cold wind blowing across the rooftops. He clutched the little sparkly wrapped cube to his chest and turned with a wide smile on his face.

“Happy eighteenth My Lady!” he called to the (surprisingly unsteady) heroine now standing in front of him only a few feet away.

“Yay! Happy birthday to me!” Ladybug yelled, an uncharacteristically large grin splitting her face as she swayed in place, her yo-yo laying unravelled at her feet instead of tightly coiled like usual. The scent of alcohol travelled to Chat’s nose and his jaw dropped in shock.

“Oh my God. Are you drunk?”

“Not drunk! Buzzed! My best friend insisted I try some real alcohol since she's always making fun of me for what I drink. Now I can actually buy real drinks without getting asked for ID!”

Chat wasn't sure he believed her when she insisted she wasn't drunk, considering the way she appeared to be having trouble keeping her footing. Okay, he definitely didn’t believe her. And she was only standing, he hadn't even seen her attempt to walk yet.

“What did you drink?”

“A little bit of everything. Then a lot of everything.” She giggled hysterically.

“Okay Bug, no patrol for you tonight,” he said as he approached her to lend some assistance lest she become vertically challenged, “You need to go home.” She pouted in response.

“Don't wanna go home,” she whined, hugging into him. He let off a particularly heavy sigh before giving off a shocked yelp as his thoughts were interrupted when Ladybug roughly grabbed at his backside and squeezed.

He reached back and took hold of her wrists gently to bring her hands around to where he could safely keep an eye on them, his expression strained and his discomfort clear.

“My Lady,” he squeaked, as she suddenly nuzzled into his collarbone and pushed her restrained hands forward to press against his chest firmly, “What are you doing?”

“I told you I don't wanna go home...unless you come home with me.”

“WHAT!?”

“I'm eighteen, Chat,” she said, squirming as he delicately tried to push her away from him to gain some distance, “and I'm still a virgin. How sad is that? Most of my friends all lost their virginity a couple years ago and I'm tired of waiting. So...come home with me.”

Chat disengaged from her entirely when she rocked up onto her tip-toes to try to kiss him and she swayed forward as he twirled away from her. Catching her balance surprisingly quickly considering how strong the _au de alcohol_ on her breath was, Ladybug turned and looked at him. Her eyes were wide and focused on him. And her pupils were so dilated he was having trouble seeing the blue. And then suddenly she was biting her bottom lip seductively.

All of the blood in Chat's body battled to decide whether to rush to his face or his lower regions.

“Here, kitty kitty kitty,” she purred (Chat mentally kicked himself for making a pun at a time like this) and moved towards him, her hips swaying even as her footsteps staggered here and there.

Chat found his back pressed against the chimney behind him as Ladybug closed in quickly and clumsily, her arms pressing into the brickwork either side of his head to trap him in place.

“It's a rite of passage _Chaton,_ help a girl out? _Pleeease?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a quick start to see what people think. I have more written but it needs fleshed out a bit before I post more.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is seriously tempted...for about all of two seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep these little chapters short so I'm thinking there'll be four or five overall

 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Chat muttered under his breath as he pressed himself as far back against the brickwork as possible. Undeterred —or possibly just blissfully unaware— Ladybug followed his body with her own, pushing herself flush against him from chest to hip.

“Nope,” she said as her lips found his neck and began to place teasingly light kisses against his skin. Chat froze as he desperately tried to reboot his brain's current blue screen of death.

“Of the two boys I'd want to be my first, I choose you.” She giggled uncontrollably for a moment and Chat took the time to mentally shake himself back to reality.

“I made you sound like a Pokémon,” she snickered, “Chat Noir, use charm!”

Still feeling slightly stunned, Chat gently pushed Ladybug away from him and moved away to pace along the rooftop's edge. Back and forth, back and forth, he moved quickly, desperate to keep active in order to calm his racing mind.

Ladybug, the regular star of his wildest fantasies, was asking him to have sex with her. Not just have sex – be her first time. But, of course, she was drunk. She didn't really know what she was doing. She'd regret it tomorrow. He'd be taking advantage. She was clearly just fresh from a mope about still being a virgin at eighteen, which had happened to include getting wasted as part of the bargain. He wasn't even the only one she'd considered.

He was just convenient.

He pushed down the hurt that thought generated to turn and look at the spotted heroine, curious about her sudden silence. When he saw her sitting cross-legged and holding the small parcel he'd dropped in his earlier surprise, he immediately flinched.

_No!_ his mind yelled as he dashed forward to stop her efforts to open the box.

When he'd bought and wrapped it, he'd thought nothing more of his present than as a bit of a flirty joke that would have Ladybug rolling her eyes at him before their conversation naturally moved on to other things. But now, under the current circumstances, he could see her using it as a way to try and get into his pants.

He reached her just as the glittering paper came away to reveal a small cardboard display box with a pair of pyjamas folded inside. He watched in horror she read the wording on the front of the top and looked at the cartoon illustration of a purring black cat on the shorts leg underneath it.

“ _Petflix and Purr_ ” she read aloud with a victorious little smirk, her voice starting to sound slurred, “Is this your version of a Netflix and Chill reques', Kitty? Jus' what were you hoping it would lead to?”

“It's a joke,” he said feebly, automatically reaching to help her as she rose to stand and nearly lost her balance. By grabbing onto his shoulders she was finally able to upright herself again. Unfortunately for him —but not for his traitorous libido— she used the opportunity to sling a leg over his hip, the other making little aborted jumps as she tried desperately to reach high enough to straddle his waist as he stood. The combination of her being much shorter than him and her inebriated state made it all but impossible for her to do so though. With a grunt of frustration, the girl instead started gyrating against him, but with her leg still hooked around him and her lack of coordination from the alcohol, all she managed to do was sway into him comically.

For a moment, Chat's body was genuinely torn as it tried to decide whether to be turned on or not, given the ridiculousness of her attempt to dry-hump him.

“Ladybug,” Chat said, hands immobile at his sides and face completely blank, staring straight ahead at nothing in resigned acceptance of the situation, “you're far too drunk for this.”

“For wha'?” she slurred, “To fuck?”

Chat found himself incapable of doing anything but blinking rapidly in reaction to her crude words. For all the years he had known the girl clinging to him, he'd heard her swear exactly four times before and never in this kind of context. To say he was surprised was a severe understatement.

“And clearly I'm not drunk _enough_ to deal with this shit,” he added as an afterthought to his last words, “Okay! Time to go!”

Moving quickly, Chat pulled back from the girl and scooped her slight frame up in a bridal carry, one arm beneath the bend of her knees and the other cradling her just beneath her shoulder blades. Ladybug squealed playfully and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Has my naughty Kitty come out to play?” she asked before her teeth sunk into his earlobe a little too harshly to be enjoyable.

He let out a cry of surprise and pulled the side of his head away, angling to look down at her. Damn that sexy stare she was giving him, he was seriously tempted. But he was first and foremost a decent human being.

“Don't do that,” he told her, sounding a lot like a parent scolding a child, “You need to sleep this off. And since I don't know where you live, I'll have to find somewhere else for you to have a nap.”

“Oh, _Chaton_ , are you takin' me back to your place?” she cooed at him alluringly.

“Nope,” he said gulping, “This is a sort of emergency so I really hope the Mayor doesn't mind me borrowing one of the hotel rooms he has closed for renovations right now. Hopefully, he'll never even know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, that little mention of a second boy will come up again eventually. And I teased in the comments about a certain phrase going into this part but it didn't fit right so I cut it. It might still end up in part three, who knows anymore?


	3. Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat manages to find a secluded hotel room

It took hardly any time at all for Chat to dash across Paris until the Grand Paris hotel was in sight. Unfortunately, Ladybug chose that moment to remind him that they'd left her present and her yo-yo behind and he had to travel all the way back to collect them.

When they finally returned for the second time, Chat had lost fifty minutes of his life fighting off the advances of the drunken girl. The girl he'd be on in less than a second if she'd done the same sober. Sometimes he truly hated his life.

Chat quickly worked out which windows led to the rooms he knew had been closed in preparation for the refurbishment and awkwardly used his baton one-handed to reach one while somehow balancing Ladybug and her possessions with the other.

"Okay Bug," he told her as he rested against the slight window ledge, "you need to hold on so I get us inside."

Regrettably, Ladybug took this as a sign to wrap her legs around his waist and hold her gift loosely over his shoulder so she could press her chest against his.

Groaning internally but long past reacting outwardly, Chat levered the window open carefully and reached in to unhook the safety catch which stopped it opening any further, using his claws to manoeuvre the interlocking pieces. They were high enough up that it seemed locking the window had been deemed unnecessary by the staff.

They dropped into the room and Chat pried the drunken octopus girl from him, every limb he released from his person seeming to encourage more limbs to find purchase. Eventually, he managed to escape and Ladybug fell backwards onto the bed, giggling at the soft impact.

"Bouncy," she said as the luxurious mattress wobbled under her sudden weight.

Sighing heavily, Chat moved away to look for the little coffee machine and tea kettle each room usually contained and upon finding it picked up the small basket of complimentary tea and coffee fixings to riffle through it.

"Do you want  _une noisette,_ _café-au-lait_ or  _un crème_ _?"_ he asked her as he read the labels on the little coffee pots for the machine, "You'd probably be better off with café express, but I can't find any."

"I don' drink coffee after nine. Keeps me awake all night," came a slurred response from the bed, and Chat caught sight of her from the corner of her eye when she sat up suddenly with a grin. She looked like the cat who'd caught the canary and it was enough to make him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I will have one then. It'll help me keep up with you."

Far too far gone to be embarrassed anymore, Chat just rolled his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"It'll help you sober up," he said, "and I think the alcohol should also cancel out most of the caffeine - you'll still sleep."

He swung around, away from her pouting face and selected a pot which read  _un crème_  on the front, placing it in the machine and placing a cup beneath it before starting it up. He was sure this was made with  _café express_  and it would probably be easier to get her to drink something smaller like this if she resisted.

God, he was so tired right now. Concentrating on getting her sobered up seemed to be the only thing keeping his mind together. Cracks were starting to form in his composure and he really didn't want to snap at her.

He felt his cat ears flick up and back as he detected her stumbling movements across the room towards him and a mere second later he assumed the pressure at his waist were arms snaking their way around him. He gritted his teeth and took three carefully measured breaths before pulling the arms away and swivelling to glare at her.

And gulped audibly.

"Ladybug, give me back my tail," he said hoarsely as he eyed the leather-like material held carefully between her teeth. Ladybug smirked and gave a gentle shake of her head.

"Uh-uh."

Hands quivering, Chat reached out and slowly pulled his tail from her mouth, letting out a whimper when she let her tongue flick out to stroke against the retreating fabric.

"Wan' you Kitty," she said and warm tug in his groin was overturned when the slur in her words became a sudden cold shower.

"No you don't," he told her firmly, "You just think you do 'cause you're wasted."

"Yes I do," she said tilting her head and completely ignoring him, "and you want me too. Know you do."

Chat gulped again as she continued.

"You know, I dunno why I was so weird about you knowing who I am. Doesn' matter now. Gonna need to let Tikki rest or I can' get naked anyway."

Chat's eyes widened.

"So...Sp-"

"NO!" Chat yelled, throwing his hand out and across her mouth to stop her.


	4. Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat does everything in his power to make sure Ladybug doesn't reveal her identity

This was bad.  _So bad_. If she told him her identity now she’d regret it so much in the morning. Possibly even more than she’d regret sleeping with him if he’d actually gone along with it. And this wasn’t even going to be as easy to fight off as her advances because ultimately, she didn’t need him to agree in order to just drop her transformation.

“Um,” he said racking his brain for a solution and flailing for several moments before finally coming to an unpleasant conclusion.

He was pretty sure the only chance he had at keeping her in uniform was to negotiate. If she thought she was getting what she wanted, she’d be more open to suggestions. Suggestions like staying transformed and not giving away who she was. Which meant he was going to have to lie about wanting her when she was like this. In all honesty, he thought, he kind of still did want her. But to even pretend that he would follow through with it…this was so wrong.

He pulled his hand away suddenly when he felt her lick his gloved fingers and the spike of arousal that it flared helped him to channel his inner actor. He took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said, “I give. I admit it. I do want you.”

“Really?” she asked a flushed smile lighting up her face, “So, does this mean you’ll help me out?”

“Um, y-yeah. Just…let’s work up to it first. As you and me. No civilian selves yet.”

“Huh,” she said, tilting her head at him, “Why?”

“Because…when we find out who we are, it-it could be a big deal and it would distract us. But if, um, we leave that part right till last, we…uh, we’ll still be…in the mood?”

He watched her as she seemed to consider his proposal. In his desperation, he swore he could feel drops of sweat rolling down out of his hair and trailing down his forehead. He wiped his hands on his legs even though he knew logically that wouldn’t blot off his sweaty palms through his suit.

“Yeah, okay,” she said in an upbeat voice after what felt like an age to her partner. Chat let out a long breath of air he didn’t realise he’d been holding onto while he waited. Just as he was starting to feel relieved she rocked upwards onto her toes to try and press a kiss to his mouth and Chat moved away just enough that she didn’t quite reach.

“U-Uh,” he stammered, “why don’t you go lie down and get comfortable and I’m just gonna…um…go use the bathroom.

Ladybug’s face scrunched up in undisguised annoyance and she suddenly looked ready to smack him upside the head.

“I’m just gonna detransform and get freshened up a bit - so we don’t have to stop later,” he added quickly as she opened her mouth to protest, “I wasn’t expecting this, remember.” He bit his lip nervously.

“'k,” she said with a crooked smile before winking at him. She turned towards the bed and just as Chat let down his guard and began to relax she whipped back around and pressed her mouth against his sloppily. He felt her hands grab onto either side of his face and he was caught between pulling away or freezing completely and being totally unresponsive. As it turned out, his hesitation made the decision for him when he still hadn’t managed to react by the time the heroine drew back from him. She pulled away just enough to drop a last chaste kiss against his lips before standing back again and smirking.

Mute and wide-eyed, he watched as she padded over to the bed and leaned back against the pillows, propping herself up on her elbows and bending one knee seductively.

“I-I might, uh be a while,” he croaked, backing towards the bathroom, his arm remaining outstretched as if trying to discourage a wild animal from attacking, “Please just…wait there.”

When she made no attempt to follow him, Chat slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, flipping the lock shut immediately. And that’s when his entire body sunk to the cool tile floor, utterly exhausted from his efforts.

This girl was going to be the death of him. Possibly a little death. He groaned and rolled onto his side, body curved into a large ‘C’ shape.

After about ten minutes of lying against the tiles and begging the flush in his skin to abate, Chat felt he had finally calmed down enough to catch his breath and start formulating a plan. He got up slowly and leaned over the sink, looking at his own worn reflection in the mirror above it as he did so.

 

Okay. Okay…Okay.

 

Okay, so maybe if he took too long she’d get bored waiting for him and she’d change her mind? Unlikely.

Well, maybe she’d drink the coffee he’d made earlier and sober up enough to change her mind? More likely - but still a quite a long-shot.

Maybe…maybe she’d fall asleep.

 

Bingo. We have a winner.

 

He realised if he could just stay quiet enough for a while and hope she did as he’d asked, she’d doze off where she lay and he could just wait out the night on the couch in the little living area until she was back in her right mind once again.

He splashed water on his face and patted it dry with the towel hanging on the heating rack. The rack had been switched off due to the fact the room was supposed to be out of use but Chat found he relished the cool fabric as it soothed his frayed nerves.

Finally, after a further thirty minutes of silent panic, Chat snuck the door open a crack and spotted his Lady laying out on the hotel bed. Luckily for him, she was on her side and clearly in a deep sleep. One of her arms was outstretched across the bed at a slightly awkward angle and the other was flung across her forehead, her pigtails dishevelled and hair sticking to her face. Her mouth hung open and she was drooling slightly, probably from dehydration.

Chat had never felt more relieved in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks like it's over but we still have the next morning to go...
> 
> And if you thought there'd be no smut once she's sober you'd be sorely mistaken.


	5. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug wakes up the following morning after her drunken attempts to seduce Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me a ko-fi donation and asked me to prioritise this chapter over any other writing I was thinking about doing, but asked to remain anonymous. So here you go!

****Blue eyes blinked open and stared in glazed confusion at the burgundy wallpaper on the wall opposite her. For a few blissful seconds Ladybug had no idea where she was or why her head felt like it had been treated like a stubborn piece of demolition rubble that refused to break. She was in pain and confused and just about to call for Tikki when some of the events of the previous night flooded back to her.

Alya and her parents fussing over her turning eighteen...Alya insisting they go out for real drinks instead of wine to celebrate...trying lots different spirits at the bar...discovering how much she liked rum and having far too much...complaining that Adrien was never going to notice her and how she was vowing to stop saving herself for him...Alya dropping her home at a ridiculously early hour and laughing over how much of a lightweight she was.

Oh, God.

She'd _promised_ Tikki she wouldn't go out on patrol and would only transform to call Chat and cancel. The little Kwami had even offered to do a little ritual in the morning to cleanse her hangover if she would just _stay_ _home_.

She groaned as she remembered the added buzz of transforming. She'd felt invincible and then patrol hadn't seemed so difficult to do with a little alcohol in her system. She'd gone flying off her balcony and shooting recklessly across Paris to meet Chat.

Chat...Oh God _Chat_.

She sat up in a rush and instantly regretted it as her stomach felt awful and the inside of her head swayed about her skull.

Keeling forward and over so that her head came close to touching the bed, she let out yet another groan and swallowed back the bile rising in her throat.

“Ah, so she's alive.”

Ladybug carefully lifted up her head to look at the owner of the voice. Despite knowing she should probably feel embarrassed, she couldn't find it in her to care right at that moment and instead made a childish whine in the back of her throat at the sharp pain her raising her head had caused.

“I think I'm dying,” she rasped at him, “Help.”

“It's just a hangover Bug,” he said, approaching the bed and picking her up carefully, “Let's run you a cool shower. It'll help.”

Every careful movement he made sent either a wave of pain or nausea running through her and she continued to make little pathetic noises right up until the moment he set her down on the edge of the porcelain tub. She could hear every little noise he made as he set up the bathroom for her but she still struggled to concentrate on what each noise meant in her self-inflicted sensory hell.

“Okay,” he said finally, “Shower's running, I found some cookies for your Kwami and something for you to change into. There's a glass of water and some painkillers on the counter...”

She could hear the way he trailed off and the uncertainty he was desperately trying to hide.

“Are you going to be okay with this or...” he gulped, “or, do you need help? I can probably make a blindfold out of a pillowcase or -”

“I'm not going to drown myself in the shower because I don't feel well,” she tried desperately to snark. Unfortunately, she still sounded pathetic.

“Uh, okay. I'm right outside if you need me. I'll keep my ears open.”

The exact moment the door closed, the magic holding her transformation together crumbled and a clearly exhausted and thoroughly pissed off Tikki spiralled out of an earring and onto the cool tiles beneath her.

“I know,” Marinette said before the tiny God could say anything, “When I'm drunk I'm an idiot and I broke my promise. I'm really sorry. I don't feel well, please leave the scolding till later?”

“Oh, M- um, Ladybug,” Tikki said in an exasperated tone as if talking to a kitten tangled up in a ball of wool, “what am I going to do with you? Can you get undressed?”

“Think so.”

“Well then go sit in the shower while I charge up. I'll cleanse your hangover once I'm full and you can get suited up and talk to Chat.”

* * *

 

Showering was significantly easier once she felt better, a perk of having a Kwami that she was immensely grateful for. Tikki sat on the counter near the sink, gobbling down cookies until Marinette was finally clean and dry. They made a little small-talk as the girl dressed, nothing conspicuous, and Tikki always referring to Marinette as Ladybug in case Chat should hear something that would give away her identity.

Once she was physically ready to leave the bathroom, Marinette called on her transformation. She gave herself a moment to collect her flustered mind, took a deep breath and walked out into the hotel room.

Chat was perched on the end of the bed, a strange look on his face that she couldn't quite place, but was sure she'd worn herself before. As she moved towards him, attempting to puzzle it out, he spotted her. Immediately the mysterious expression changed and she was left with only the memory of it instead.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her softly leaning forward as she approached.

“Fine now,” she said, “Tikki cured my hangover. Thank God for Kwamis.”

She smiled and he returned it for a second before he seemed to remember something, shaking his head slightly before he crossed his arms.

Ladybug tilted her head a little at his stance and moved towards him, choosing to sit next to his suddenly vacated spot on the bed when he moved to stand up instead. He glanced around at her, eyes glaring a little and mouth narrowed.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to come out to patrol like that?”

“Wow, sorry _dad_ ,” she snickered, “Clearly I wasn't thinking straight, okay?”

“Clearly,” he said watching her sternly as she reclined back on the bed with a smile. She could tell he tried to retain his irritated appearance but eventually, he lost composure and broke into a little sigh. His arms fell from their crossed position as he watched her comb out her damp hair against the pillow.

“Why are you be so calm about all of this?” he asked, “I expected you to be out of here the second you came out of the bathroom, all red-faced and embarrassed.”

She dropped one of the strands of hair as she looked at his face instead, shrugging a little against the bed.

“I dunno. I'm not really all that embarrassed, to be honest. A little annoyed, maybe.”

Chat's eyes widened and his eyebrows bunched together, tilting upwards where they met as he looked at her.

“Why?”

Marinette took a deep breath as she internally compiled every scrap of confidence her Miraculous afforded her. It was time to lay it on thick.

“'Cause I'm _still_ a virgin,” she said, smirking as Chat's eyebrows hit his hairline, “I mean, did you really not want me, Kitty?”

“What? Of course, but-No! Wait. You-” he pointed at her sternly, “-were drunk. Extremely drunk.”

“I'm not drunk now.”

“Which is why you're not hitting on me anymore.”

Leaning up on her elbows but remaining reclined, Ladybug just grinned at him in response.

Chat looked at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Placing his hands on his hips he cocked his head to the side as if a different angle would give him clearer insight into what she was thinking. He continued to stare in befuddlement over her silence as she just grinned at him.

 _Wait for it,_ she thought, _Don't say anything until he does._

“What?” he said.

“Your butt looks great in that suit.”

Ladybug could have laughed at his stunned face. She leant forward and made it obvious that she was trying to peer around his body to catch a peek.

“...W-What?”

“Leather looks really good on you, you know? Really shows off your...assets.” She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

“Is this...Are you...Is this a joke or...?” he trailed off, unable to articulate his thoughts.

Ladybug crawled forward on the bed until she reached the end, sitting back on her haunches and holding out a hand towards the stunned boy. Chat hesitated for a second, uncertainty radiating from every inch of his body before he moved two steps towards the bed. She reached out for him and wound her arms loosely around his neck, rising up onto her knees so he didn't need to stoop down.

“I'm not joking _mon minou_ ,” she whispered like a secret, “So kindly clean up your liquefied brains before they stain the carpet.”

There was a brief moment of silence before he smiled in response, beaming like the sun and warming her heart to the very core.

“You like me?” he said.

“Have for a while,” she said, “I've just been very stubborn about admitting it.”

His smile turned mischievous and Ladybug was pleasantly surprised by the thrill that shot through her body at the sight.

“And you thought the best way to do that was getting wasted and asking me to sleep with you?”

She wrinkled her nose.

“Drunk me doesn't make the best decisions. It could've been worse though, I could've jumped some random citizen and totally regretted it on a number of levels.”

“You mean if you'd gone with the other guy instead?” he said as his cat ears dropped flat against his blond hair.

“What?” she asked watching as he sighed heavily.

“You told me back on the roof last night that I was one of two guys you'd thought about. So you might've gone after him if you hadn't been due to patrol with me.”

His head had turned away as he'd spoken and it was clear he no longer wanted to look her in the eye right now. Her heart ached as she watched his eyebrows pull together in his emotional turmoil.

“Hey, Kitty,” she soothed, hand stroking his hair gently as the other took hold of him by the chin to lift his eyes back to hers, “I'm not gonna lie, I do like someone else as well. But it's not like I went for you because it's was easier or something.”

He crossed his arms and she watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, cocking his head to the side slightly. Rolling her eyes at his obvious scepticism, she wiggled closer on her knees to close the gap between them.

“I mean it,” she said as she scratched under his chin, smirking as his contented smile reappeared, “I like you both. I might have liked him first, which is why I denied that I was falling for you too, but I don't feel nearly as comfortable with him as I do with you.”

“Comfortable could go two ways, you know. Should I feel happy with that or...”

“Happy, you dork,” she tried to grumble. The effect was completely ruined as she smiled at the sensation of his arms finally wrapping around her waist, hands resting on her lower back.

“I might be friends with him too but if I'd done what I did last night with _Adrien Agreste_ , I'd probably be trying to drown myself in the shower rather than face the music.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Chat knows who the "other boy" was. Wonder how he'll take it.  
> Fair warning that the initial silliness will continue but things are about to progress into proper smut from this point on.
> 
> Remember you can find my regular tumblr @paganinpurple, my nsfw tumblr @sinninginpurple and can send me a ko-fi donation at https://ko-fi.com/lunarpip


	6. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat deals with his recent revelation and has another along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets nsfw

Chat was completely frozen as he tried to comprehend the words Ladybug had just thrust upon him.

“What?” she asked, confusion clearly evident on her face as he just continued to gape at her in disbelief.

He suddenly realised his eyes felt painfully raw and dried out and he blinked a few times to hydrate them as he suddenly became awkwardly aware of his breathing. After a moment to calm down his lungs to a normal pace, he remembered to close his jaw with a gentle snap and tried rebooting his language protocols to attempt to construct a sentence.

“Agreste?” he croaked before he quietly cleared his throat and tried again, “The other guy is Adrien Agreste?” Ah much better. That sounded more human.

“Don’t you dare make fun of me,” Ladybug said pouting at him, “It’s not a celebrity thing, I actually know him. He’s a friend.”

“You…are friends…with Adrien Agreste,” he stated vacantly, “And…and you like him enough to want to jump him.”

“I said don’t make fun.”

“Not making fun,” he said, “Processing.”

“Processing what?”

“That you know…a celebrity,” he finished lamely. Saying  _You know me_ would only cause problems right now. Especially since his mind was busy jumping up and down and screaming at him to consider that he’d given out  _two_  birthday presents yesterday. He saw the connection, but there was this tiny wriggling doubt at the back of his mind saying that maybe Ladybug had always lied about exactly when her birthday was in order to protect her identity. Despite his mental freak-out clawing it’s way to the surface, he decided to compartmentalise his suspicions until he found further evidence. Instead, he wanted to concentrate on the more definite and  _interesting_  information he had gleamed.

“You like him?” he asked and Ladybug nodded.

“But, as I’ve pointed out, I like you too. And I’m more comfortable with you. And it’s  _you_  I’m attempting to seduce, so let’s not get off track here.”

There were no words to describe how irrationally happy it suddenly made him to really register that his Lady truly had feelings for him. Regardless of whether or not he wore his mask around her. And as if that wasn’t enough, she was clearly very intent on getting into his pants as quickly as possible. He lidded his eyes mischievously and showed off his teeth in the sexiest grin he could channel.

“So would you say I’d be more of a  _model_  lover than him?”

“I regret everything,” she deadpanned, pulling her arms from around his neck and moving away to sit at the top of the bed.

“Aw, come on Bugaboo, wouldn’t you like to see me strut my stuff on a  _Chat_ walk?” he said, smirking as he climbed onto the bed to crawl-chase after her.

“No, but I would like to report you and your civilian self to the fashion industry to have you banned from ever trying it.”

“Little do you know how difficult that would be,” he breathed as he leant in close over her half-sitting, half-leant back form.

“Excuse me,” she said in a coy tone, “I happen to have been accepted to École de la Chambre Syndicale, so I know how the fashion industry works. And ECSPC don’t often accept people unless they’ve already studied fashion. So you know I know my stuff.”

Both the school name and the way she beamed with pride when she bragged about being accepted were too familiar for it to be a second coincidence. The little doubt inside him shrivelled up instantly and died. This time he was certain.

_Marinette_  his mind purred lovingly.

His Lady was Marinette. Marinette who had the most adorable little snort-laugh that she was always mortified to let anyone hear and who always smelled of the most delicious pastries. Marinette who stood up for her friends no matter what and who ran herself ragged with all her extra-curricular activities. Marinette who had just admitted she liked Chat and felt completely comfortable around him and who he could now see had such a ridiculous crush on Adrien that she couldn’t think or speak straight around him.

Marinette who liked all of him. And who, now that he thought about it, he clearly had a low-key crush on whether she was Ladybug or not. Although realising she was Ladybug had upped it to more than high-key.

“My Lady is always so clever, how could I ever doubt her?”

The words dripped off his tongue rich like honey and he watched thrilled, as Ladybug shivered when his breath met her skin. His eyes tracked her body as she leant back even further to lie against the pillows beneath him, hair splayed out around her head. Chat couldn’t help but worship her with his stare, as amazing a sight as she was to him. Cute classmate and awesome heroine all in one and  _definitely sliding her leg up against his inner thigh…_

Chat groaned heavily as her knee skimmed against his now hardening length and he made no attempt to hide either his sounds or the bulge in his armour. Allowing his eyes to droop half-closed, he glanced at her expression and was unable to pretend he didn’t see the raw hunger her eyes projected.

Lifting his hand to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek, Chat considered the pros and cons of going ahead with this. A very big pro was that this was literally everything he had ever wanted and this was so much more than a fantasy. Con – he had a sneaking suspicion that Marinette would become overly freaked out if he revealed himself to be the guy she had just admitted to having a crush on and he doubted it would help that he had worked out who she was. Pro – she wanted both Chat and Adrien. If he could calm her down his identity was the exact opposite of a deal-breaker.

The final con was both the most important and yet the silliest one of all. He had no idea what he was doing. Other than a handful of posed kisses for photo shoots he had absolutely no experience with this, and Ladybug had always been so quick to shut down his past attempts at flirting that the only kiss he’d ever had with her had been wiped from his memory. She wouldn’t have ever let him even know about it if it hadn’t come out during an interview. He was bound to be a clumsy, nervous mess and that terrified him.

Continuing to stroke her cheek with the back of his claws, he gazed down at her, sure that at least a hint of his insecurities were fading through for her to see.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her, all hints of teasing gone from his voice for the moment.

He watched with captivation as Ladybug bit down gently on her lower lip as her hand snaked it’s way up from his wrist to his arm and finally sunk into his blond hair, her fingers carding through his locks as she gently nodded.

He moved his hand away from her face to brace his weight against it on the mattress as he leaned down towards her. His eyes never left hers and Ladybug made no effort to look away either as he dipped his head further down towards hers. He stopped mere millimetres from her lips, suddenly much more shy than he usually felt when in his costume but he didn’t have long to become truly nervous.

Ladybug lifted her head from the pillow, just enough to connect their lips as her other hand joined the first in his hair, teasing the strands between her fingers and gently pulling him down with her as her head returned to the pillow.

Despite his complete lack of any experience Chat trusted his instincts enough to allow them to take over, moving his lips in time with hers and gaining confidence with every moment that passed. He felt a foreign tongue slide across his lower lip and automatically opened his mouth to let her gain entrance. As she explored his mouth he felt himself melt into her, his arms bracing less and less of his weight as he allowed himself to lie flush against her. She let out a soft mewl into his mouth in response and Chat could feel the white-hot surge of arousal leap to his groin at the sound.

Moving awkwardly instead of in the quick fluid way he assumed things like this would normally happen, Chat moved onto his side, pulling her with him before hooking her leg over his hip and rolling onto his back, Ladybug now straddling him as she pulled back slightly with a bewildered expression.

“I dunno,” he answered her unasked question, “Just felt kinda awkward on top. You usually take the lead with stuff so this shouldn’t be too different, right?”

“With akumas and stuff,” she blushed, “But I’ve never-”

“Neither have I.” He watched her eyes blow open wide and smiled back timidly.

“Oh. I thought that…you’re always such a flirt that I thought…um-”

“Buginette, you would be really surprised by how shy I can be without my mask. Besides,” he added with a loving gaze, “I only ever really had my eye on one girl.”

“ _Minou_ ,” she whispered her voice trembling with some sudden emotion.

“God, I love it when you call me that,” he said. Pushing himself up onto an elbow he quickly latched onto her throat with wet open mouthed kisses, determined to make her feel as good as possible despite his constant divergence into the sentimental.

He felt her soft cry in the vibration against his mouth but it was ultimately overshadowed by the involuntary roll her hips gave against him and he buried his face into her shoulder to mask his shudder. Ladybug lurched forward as her arms seemed to find themselves unable to prop her up any longer and he assumed she was just as surprised by the sudden sensation as he was.

They both collapsed in a heap, her atop him and his hands unexpectedly gripping her by the hips, trembling as he tried to decide whether he was trying to hold her still or grind her against him again.

He made a judgement call.

Quickly raising his knees up higher and further apart to push open her legs which she had bent on either side of him, Chat placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her to sit up as he silently encouraged her to brace her hands on his chest.

“Do that again,” he rasped.

Face flushed and eye clouded with lust, Ladybug did as he asked. Chat kept his hands on her hips tightly, trying to guide her to press against him the ways which felt best and he vaguely noted as she adjusted her movements here and there trying to find something that worked well for both of them. He thrust back against her gently, afraid to overstimulate himself too quickly and make the encounter an embarrassingly short one.

The noises she was making were becoming harder to ignore and he panted and whined in response to her high pitched moans and mewls of pleasure as he desperately tried to mentally cool himself down. If he didn’t change their position soon he was going to explode and that was the absolute last thing he wanted to do so early on in their little encounter.

Carefully he stilled her hips with his hands and tilted his head back for a moment to catch his breath as he allowed himself to come back from the edge. The whimper Ladybug let out at the loss of movement was almost enough to make him continue regardless but he needed to keep his head in the moment.

As his eyes fluttered open he took in the shuddering girl atop him. Her body and head were slumped forward a little in frustration and she hadn’t yet ceased to try moving against him, his grip on her the only thing stopping any progress.

“Buginette?” he said as she raised her flushed face to look at him, “Was that too…are you, um…”

The first real hint of embarrassment suddenly appeared on Ladybug’s face for the first time since the whole drinking incident had started and with it, she looked so utterly  _Marinette_  that it floored him. She was so flustered and it was completely out of character for now considering everything that had happened between them. Maybe it was because of this that it dawned on him but regardless of why it did, Chat knew he had to deal with the implications.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly before sitting up and lowering his voice as he spoke in her ear closely, “were you close?”

He felt the slight nod more than saw it but the confirmation was enough.

The breathy gasp that escaped her as he trailed his hand from her hip to the juncture between her legs made him shudder as he felt the air blow against his skin which tugged at his groin, but he continued to listen carefully for her sounds of pleasure or distress as he found his destination – careful to keep his claws out of the way as he started to touch her through her suit.

His mind swam with a mixture of amazement and anxiety as her shy little gasps became soft moans and she clung to his shoulder and chest. She was trusting him completely to take control of her pleasure and he was both terrified that he’d mess it up and on a complete high that his Lady was allowing him to do this at all.

His hand trapped between their bodies moved faster against the hardened little piece of flesh he assumed was her clit based on it’s position and the the noises it elicited from her, and he listened as she became more and more lost in the sensations he was bringing her. He muffled her cries with a brief kiss, pulling back as he found he craved those sounds more than her lips right now.

The gloved hand on his chest moved into his hair, gripping tightly and stopping just short of causing pain as he welcomed the accompanying shudders and moans she made. Her voice was getting more and more desperate and her legs had started to clamp around his thighs as she rocked in place against his hand. He could tell she was right there at the edge of the precipice and he prayed he could bring her over in a marvellous cascade.

Suddenly, her shudders intensified, her head falling forward as she let out a soft cry into his shoulder, her whole body tensing. The sheer exhilaration he felt at making her orgasm completely clouded his mind with power and untameable lust. He had no idea he was even whispering to her until the words were already out of his mouth, murmured into the shell of her ear.

“That’s it, Marinette. Come for me, Princess.”

The hand in his hair tugged tightly and far too hard for the noise he made to be one of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read this so many times looking for errors or ways to improve that my eyes crossed and in the end I just thought "screw it, it'll do." So apologies if I missed something or something reads badly.


	7. Petflix and Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has to (pay) explain himself and Ladybug decides to get a bit more comfortable

“H-How long have you…known!?” Ladybug gasped as she drew away from her impending orgasm to force the full extent of her thunderous anger at him with her glare. Chat’s hands had abandoned her body in search of the fingers in his hair as he desperately tried to avoid being scalped. His eyes watered as his head was pulled back until he felt like his neck was at a ninety degree angle to his body and he whimpered pathetically as he pulled at her wrist.

“I don’t know!” he said with a hiss. She didn’t appear to be letting go until he explained himself, “About half an hour? Longer? How long ago was it you told me where you’re going to go to school?”

She let go and disappeared from his lap as he slumped forward to rub at his head, trying to soothe the abused area, still hissing as it remained sensitive to his touch.

“You worked it out from where I’m going to school?” came her surprised voice behind him and he turned his head to look at her.

She was back by the headboard, sitting on her legs which were folded beneath her, arms flung around her body protectively as she hugged herself. Her eyes were wide but, he noted with some satisfaction, that she had a hint of what looked like guilt swimming in them while she watched him run his hand through his blond locks. Well, at least she felt bad for hurting him.

“Well, not entirely. But that was the last thing to fall into place.” He cleared his throat and swivelled his body to face her, counting off on his fingers as he spoke again, “You said you know Adrien Agreste and that guy doesn’t have the largest group of friends; it suddenly occurred to me that you and Marinette -a friend of Adrien’s- share a birthday and lastly; Marinette is going to ECSPC. It was just all too much of a coincidence.”

“Oh,” she said, glancing down at her knees as her brows knitted together, “I thought maybe you’d known for a while and just hadn’t said anything. I mean, I was going to tell you. I’d need to if we were going to… I just hadn’t expected you’d already have me worked out.”

“I wouldn’t have kept if from you all day,” he said, “But even though I worked it out, it hadn’t quite sunk in yet. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

She looked up at him then, some of the earlier anger returning for a moment.

“And you thought  _that_  was the best time to avoid freaking me out!?”

“Sorry,” he said, ears drooping atop his head and a crooked smile appearing on his face, “Wasn’t thinking. Excited.”

“Yeah, well…So was I.  _Was_  being the key word here.”

He watched as she pouted for the second time this morning. Utterly adorable. Ladybug rarely pouted, at least in front of him. When she didn’t get her way, she was more likely to roll her eyes and cross her arms but now that he thought about it, Marinette pouted all the time. For all sorts of reasons. It made him want to catch her out-stuck lips between his own.

Moving very carefully but extremely quickly, Chat grabbed her around her outstretched knees and tugged. She made a delightful squeak of surprise as her upper body fell backwards as he pulled her towards him, her back connecting with the mattress as he let go of her to hover above her once again.

“I promise to make it up to you,” he said in a low voice before leaning down quickly to capture her lips again, rejoicing when she immediately kissed back with equal fervour.  

He felt her hand slip into his hair once again, now caressing gently where they had previously harmed him while Chat skimmed his claws lightly down her side and across her ribs. Gingerly he worked his hand inwards and up her body until his hand was sitting just beneath her breast. It remained there for a while, as he hesitantly grazed his thumb against the underside of her breast in a brief feat of courage.

She gasped and removed one hand from his head to pull him by the wrist further upwards until his palm rested flush against her as she arched into his touch. They both moaned as he bravely squeezed his hand and moved his thumb to swipe across where he could feel her nipple beginning to harden, suddenly desperate to initiate even more between them.

Ladybug seemed to be ignited by his boldness and Chat was unexpectedly taken off-guard when she pulled at the back of his head in an attempt to bring them even closer together as he kissed her. Her tongue pressed into his mouth harder too, brushing against his to try to make him match her own intensity. When he pulled back briefly to take a gasp of air he found Ladybug had chased after him, placing teasing kisses along his jaw as he took in a lungful of air before she reclaimed his mouth with her own.

He continued to knead her breast with his hand, mentally cataloguing every little sound she made in response to his touch and found himself suddenly desperate to unclothe her so he could take one of them into his mouth, actually shocking himself a little when the thought occurred to him. It seemed the longer this went on, the less nervous he became, at least about the physical stuff.

Instead, he decided to move his hand across her chest to give attention to her other breast, trying and failing to push aside his abrupt need to strip her down. He needed her to drop her transformation to do that after all, and he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to reciprocate.

As ecstatic as he was that Ladybug/Marinette liked Adrien, he still wasn’t entirely certain how she’d react to him and Chat being one and the same. She’d already admitted that she felt close and comfortable with Chat whereas Adrien made her nervous. Just how nervous would she be realising that it was Adrien she’d been making out with? In particular, how would she feel considering they’d done more than just make out?

And how would she feel knowing she’d admitted her crush to him directly? Especially since he hadn’t let her know she had right away. Technically he was lying to her right now, even if it was by omission. He didn’t want her to think badly of him or to be disappointed.

He was frightened to lose his closeness with her. Both physically and emotionally.

“ _Chaton_ ,” she moaned suddenly as she pulled away to look at him, her face flushed a lovely colour of pink. Chat removed his hand from her breast to reach up and brush a stray piece of her loose hair from her face and behind her ear as she gazed up at him -Chat gulped- with a loving smile.

“My Lady?” he said, his voice tilting upwards to make it a question.

“I think we should give our Kwami’s a break, don’t you? I don’t know about Plagg but I’m pretty sure Tikki doesn’t really want to be a part of this.”

She giggled and placed a brief peck to the corner of his mouth, and before he could work out how to articulate his response a flash of pink light enveloped her. He watched as her suit vanished, the magic sweeping it’s way up her body until finally her mask was the last thing to disappear.

And then, lying beneath him was no longer Ladybug, but Marinette. Although he realised that they were technically one and the same. And  _Oh dear God_ , she was wearing the pyjamas he’d bought her. That was somehow a bigger turn on than he’d ever thought possible.

A small high pitched giggle from above his head broke him out of the stupor he’d gotten stuck in and he glanced up to see a little red and black spotted creature who he assumed was Tikki.

“Nice to finally meet you Chat Noir,” she said, “I’ve heard so much about you.” She turned to look at Marinette, “I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me, please send Plagg in once he’s out of the ring so we can catch up.”

And with that, the Kwami of creation flew off into the next room, leaving him alone with a de-masked Ladybug. He wasn’t sure why but the thought left him feeling very exposed and vulnerable, despite the fact that  _she_  was the one without her armour.

“The pyjamas were a good fit,  _minou_ , well done guessing on my size,” Marinette said, drawing his attention back to what she was wearing besides that cocky smile of hers.

The pink and white finely striped top hugged her figure perfectly from where the straps sat across her shoulders to where it exposed a sliver of her stomach below. Of course, the most prominent thing on the top was the lettering, messily spelling out the words, “ _Petflix and Purr_ ” next to the small and strangely packed pocket over her breast. The pocket was small, he noted, so whatever was hidden in there had to be small as well, but he decided he’d investigate that later. Instead he tracked his gaze down her body to the tiny pair of sleep shorts which hugged her hips, the drawstring pulled tight to ensure a snug fit. The little cartoon cat plastered against her leg, seemingly quite contented to purr against her thigh. He’d almost forgotten he’d put these in the bathroom for her to wear after her shower.

He rubbed his thumb against the underside of the shorts hem, stroking the skin of her thigh, his suit now the only thing preventing skin to skin contact. He flicked his eyes back up to hers and realised that this was the first time he’d ever seen her as Marinette without her hair up. It still remained fanned out around her except the few strands which had started to curl as they dried out naturally.

“You okay?” she asked with sudden concern and he slowly nodded in reply.

“Yeah. It’s just…knowing is one thing,  _seeing_  is another, you know?”

His voice was low and shy, whispered to her like a secret. In return, Marinette blushed under his worshipping gaze and raised one hand to his face. Slowly, she traced the edges of his mask with her finger-tips.

“Will you let me see  _minou_?” she asked in a whisper to match his own. Chat widened his eyes before they flitted around apprehensively and he sat back on his legs.

“I’m nervous,” he said, watching as she sat up as well, “I really don’t know how you’re going to react.”

“Why? Do…do I know you when you’re not Chat?”

He nodded, lip caught between his teeth as she studied his face suddenly, clearly looking for clues to his identity, eyes screwed up cutely as she concentrated until suddenly she just relaxed.

“Can I try to work it out then?” she smiled at him. It was such a cute genuine smile, devoid of all the sexy teasing she’d been flaunting since she’d started trying to seduce him. Somehow it made it pretty much impossible to resist her.

“O-Okay,” he said, “Ask me something.”

“Hmm,” she started, dramatically tapping her finger against her lip and drawing his attention to it and to the slightly swollen lips he had kissed senseless not so long ago, “Do we go to school together?”

Shyly, he nodded, eyes still fixed to that damn finger on her lip.

“Okay, are you in my register class?”

Luckily, when everyone had moved on to lycée, the two of them had still been placed in the same class for role call, along with Alya and Mylène. The rest of their collège class, however, had either gone to other schools or been distributed into different classes. None of that made much difference though, when they all had different classes together during the day. He still saw Nino in most of his classes, for instance.

Again he nodded in response to her question, gulping as her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip.

“Hmm,” she said smirking, “how many blond boys do I have in my class, I wonder?”

Two, if he remembered correctly. Alexandre…and him. It would all hang on her next question. All it would take is something small and she’d be able to tell beyond a shadow of a doubt that Chat was Adrien. He mentally braced himself.

“Do you have a job when you’re not in school?”

Wait,  _what?_  What was she doing?

She knew that Alexandre had a job at his dad’s cafe after school, and she had known him long enough to know all about his modelling. She already knew the answer to this one. Regardless of which boy he was, the answer was yes. So why did she look so damn pleased with herself?

His brow furrowed as he nodded this time, watching her pleased features get closer as she scooted across the bed towards him, that damn smile ever present. He watched in ever growing confusion as Marinette reached him quickly and swung one leg over him to straddle his lap loosely, sitting back nearer his knees than against him like before. As she leant in close to his face, she licked her lips again and his stomach flipped at the sight. He automatically wrapped his arms around her back to steady her.

“Hmm, what to ask next,” she wondered aloud, obvious even to his own oblivious self that she was being over-the-top on purpose. Her hand rested delicately against his thigh, sliding upwards while she pretended to ponder her next question.

“Oh, I know!” she smirked, “While you’re at work, would you say you’re a  _model_  employee?”

Chat gasped, and not just from the pun Marinette had used to imply she already knew his identity. Her hand had finally found purchase, gripping at the ridge in his suit which had refused to go away, even as he’d been worrying about how Marinette might feel over his identity. He whined a little as she squeezed him and his head fell forward onto her shoulder.

She took the opportunity to lean forward and pepper little kisses against his exposed neck before gently biting and then soothing the spot with her tongue. All the while her hand started to move against him, albeit awkwardly due to his suit.

“Adrien,” she cooed at him as he began to move against her hand, a quiet growl building in his chest, “Lose the suit and let’s have some fun already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So we got a bit of MariChat and now Marinette knows. I wonder how *evil grinning*


	8. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finally loses that suit and gets a little release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I have an insane amount of stuff going on in real life and I either haven't had the time, I've been too exhausted or I've been too depressed about everything to find the motivation. The next 4 months are also about to be absolute hell for me so please forgive me if my updates get even worse than usual.

“H-How did you -ha- know?” Chat said, struggling to keep his thoughts coherent. Marinette's hand continued to move against his suit, fingers carefully gripping him despite the barrier in her way.

“I guess I was lucky enough to ask the right questions. Once I knew you were in my register class it was easy,” she told him with a smirk. Her unoccupied hand came up to his chest to push gently and Chat was already so overwhelmed that he didn't even attempt to resist her attempts to make him lie down, his head only a few inches from the foot-board. His eyes closed as he fell backwards and it became an intense effort to reopen them in order to look up at the girl straddling him.

As she leant down towards him, Chat was overcome with the desperate need to hold on to something and wrapped his clawed hand around her to tightly grip the nape of her neck with care. He panted heavily as he tried to organise his thoughts.

“But,” he said, still panting, “there's more than...more than one blond boy in class.”

To his surprise, Marinette giggled and her pace slowed as she did, clearly distracted. He whined at the sudden loss of stimulation.

“There is,” she agreed, “but you couldn't be Alexandre.”

“Why not?” he asked, thrusting up against her hand again as he desperately tried to encourage her to remember what she was doing. Despite his need to know how she'd worked him out, he had a greater need right now.

She giggled again and resumed her hands earlier movements, picking up speed this time as Chat threw his head back into the bed as his senses overloaded. She may be inexperienced but clearly, Marinette had plenty of understanding about what to do to blow his mind.

“Oh God,” he mumbled before biting down on his lip and flinging out his free hand to grip the bedspread beneath him.

“You know,” she said with yet another giggle, “this would be a lot easier if you'd lose the suit.”

He responded instantly by using the hand on her neck to guide her down into a kiss and willing his transformation to drop as soon as their lips connected.

Soft denim was considerably better than the tough leather-like texture of his suit and he moaned loudly into her mouth as her grip on him tightened through his jeans. His lips moved frantically against hers for a few minutes as she picked up her pace until he was finally forced to let her pull back, both desperately gasping in gulps of air.

He released his grip on the back of her neck to grab at the footboard above his head but he needn't have bothered since her hand completely stilled at that moment, a small gasp escaping her.

His eyes fluttered open in time to see Marinette squeak and let go of him suddenly, scrambling backwards a little in an attempt to get off of him. His hands shot out to clutch her hips and impede her progress as she just stared at the panting mess of a boy beneath her, her eyes wide and barely blinking.

“Please don't stop,” he begged, embarrassed by the pleading tone he used, sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

“S-Sorry,” Marinette responded, her face obviously heated and eyes dropping down to the obvious arousal straining against his pants, “I just – I guess I know what you meant now. About knowing and seeing being different...I-I didn't realise just how much seeing your face would...”

“Distract you?” Adrien said with a breathless chuckle.

At the sound of his laughter, Marinette's eyes darkened even as her face reddened further and she scooted back up his legs, sitting squarely just below his hips while glaring at him. His breath caught in his throat at that look – such an iconic Ladybug look – and knew that if he hadn't already been a complete goner for her before, he sure as hell was now.

“Are you making fun of me, _Chaton_?”

“Wouldn't dare,” he said gulping slightly as her hands moved to the fastening of his pants, “Just remembering that you've always been nervous around Adrien...Would it help if I pointed out how stupid I am for not realising that meant you liked me all this time?”

“Maybe a little,” she said, hands struggling with the button she was trying to snap open, “God Adrien! Why do you have to wear such tight jeans?!”

He snickered a little before reaching down and easily snapping the button open for her, nerves returning as she encouraged him to lift his hips so she could work the denim down his legs. Awkwardly, he kicked off his shoes and jeans, leaving him with only boxer shorts below the waist which did very little to hide his excitement.

Watching Marinette's nerves surface wasn't the best feeling in the world and it felt like a dropped stone in his stomach when he saw her nibble her lip uncomfortably and wrap her arms around herself, refusing to meet his eyes. He sat up swiftly and wrapped his own arms around her middle, doing his best to avoid pressing up against her as he did so.

“You haven't explained yet how you knew I was...well, me. What made you sure?”

This time it was Marinette's turn to chuckle and she slowly unwrapped her arms from herself to drape them across his shoulders. Her gaze still didn't meet his but a small smile remained on her face which he decided to count as a win.

“It was either you or Alexandre,” she said.

“So...what made you sure it wasn't him?”

“'Cause,” she said, chuckling again, “Chat's had a crush on me for years. And that's...that's just not possible for Alexandre.”

Adrien's eyebrows pulled together inquisitively, not quite understanding.

“Why?” he asked her.

He was a bit surprised when she lifted her gaze to look at him again and there was such obvious amusement there. Smirking, she rolled her eyes and he realised in that moment that she was laughing at him, though not in a cruel way. She was merely entertained by something he couldn't quite grasp yet.

“Adrien, he likes guys. Not girls. Alexandre couldn't be Chat 'cause Chat isn't gay.”

“Oh,” he said, feeling suddenly dense, “I never realised.”

“Yeah well, in hindsight I should have realised you wouldn't know. You didn't know I had a crush on you all these years and I'm not exactly subtle about it. So why would you notice Alexandre's crush when he does a much better job of hiding it?”

“Yeah...Wait. Are you saying he has a crush on me?”

She giggled and all the earlier tension seemed to have dissolved from her, her shoulders relaxing as she once again pushed him down onto his back beneath her as she nodded in answer.

“You think I have a shot with him then?” he smirked, laughing when she half-heartedly smacked his head in response, “I'm kidding, I'm kidding!”

“You better be,” she said, “Or I'm going to reconsider my plans to have sex with you.”

Adrien's mind froze. It wasn't that he'd forgotten what they'd been leading up to, but rather that he'd figured Marinette's apprehension since seeing his face would have made her want to take some more time to consolidate both sides of himself in her head first. He'd expected, somewhere in the back of his mind, for them to talk a lot, and maybe get to a lot more kissing and even (if he was really lucky) return to a bit of touching. But he hadn't really expected her to still want to sleep with him so soon.

“You still want to then?” he asked her softly.

“Yes,” she answered in a quiet but firm voice, without any sign of hesitation that he could tell, “Do you?”

“You have no idea,” he said, noting the way Marinette's eyes were drawn to the movement of his dick as it twitched inside his boxers at the thought.

She blushed adorably once again, but she didn't look away and Adrien could feel the heat creeping across his own face as she placed her hand against his stomach and gently began to work her fingers beneath his waistband.

He watched her face closely as she worked her hand inside the last shred of clothing he had on his lower half, lowering herself to hover over him on an elbow to counteract the awkward angle her wrist was at.

He hissed in pleasure as he felt her hand find purchase and it quickly evolved into a low moan as she began to move it in long slow strokes, her hand tightening and squeezing a little every so often.

His hand grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her into a kiss swiftly, all other thought processes rejected in favour of ' _feels good_.' His lips moved against hers for a few moments until he pulled away to bury his forehead in her shoulder, eyes screwing shut and lips placing little kisses against her collarbone.

As Marinette's pace started to increase, Adrien's control started to slip. His hips moved in time with her hand, desperately seeking more friction and he couldn't seem to stop himself as he started to whisper little, broken phrases and words into her ear. Words full of love and encouragement. Words full of endearments and nicknames. Words that begged her not to stop and asked for more, _more,_ _ **more**_.

Right now, he was sure he'd give anything for more.

He felt her tug at the material of his boxer shorts and instantly he was releasing her and pulling at them himself, pushing them down his legs and awkwardly kicking them off until the only thing he was left wearing was his dark t-shirt.

There was an awed gasp from Marinette which stroked at his ego for a moment until it caused her hand to _stop_ stroking, presumably while she took in the sight of him for the first time. He gave off a humiliating whine of protest to the lack of friction and was instantly gratified when she slicked her hand across him again, her wrist twisting a little now that she had more space to move. It added an amazing sensation as her hand slid against the head of his dick and lubricated her movements, which seemed to make her move faster and faster.

She continued to stroke him like this for a few minutes, her movements fast and furious but never quite bringing Adrien beyond the very edge of his pleasure. He groaned in a combination of his enjoyment and frustration and prayed to a God he wasn't entirely sure existed or not to let him get just that little bit further that he needed.

Maybe he'd been a saint in a previous life because it was right then that Marinette changed the angle of her wrist ever so slightly and it seemed enough that her movements were suddenly so much more intense than before. His mind was swamped with sensations and he knew he wasn't going to last any longer, it just felt so _**good**_. The only thing better right now, he realised, would be if he was already inside her.

“Oh f-fuck!” he moaned loudly as the thought hit him and he started to thrust into her hand with wild abandon, all ability to be embarrassed or nervous long gone, “My Lady, I'm- God!...I'm g-going to-”

“Shh,” she whispered, “I know. It's okay.”

She kissed him as he came and his moans were swallowed by her tender lips as she drew out his climax as much as she could. Her hand slowed but continued to work him for several moments until he had completely spent himself before releasing him, Adrien only having a vague awareness of her wiping her hand against the bedding as he tried desperately to remember what bedding even was in his blissful state. He swore his body, or at the very least his bones had melted until he was nothing more than a gooey puddle of euphoria. He gave a long and relaxed sigh.

“Don't go falling asleep on me now, _Minou_. I have big plans for you.”

 


End file.
